Countdown
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Written based on 30 angst prompts. 30 shots about Kamijou Touma and Accelerator. Might not be as angst as it said.
1. 1: Broken (thing you can't fix)

**Theme**: #1 : Broken (~thing you can't fix).

**Pairing**: Kamijou Touma/ Accelerator (Ippou Tsukou).

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: _The characters are not mine, the story is._

**Summary**:_ In which Kamijou and Accelerator are together._

* * *

In a cold white room sat a small child, fiddling with the remnants of a small wind chime.

'What are you doing?'

Someone asked him, properly another researcher that always bother him.

'Fixing this. Just a bit more.'

He paid them no heed, focusing on the small broken thing on his hands.

'Why do you bother? It's no good anymore.'

That person said and the boy tried desperately to ignored that voice pointing out what he feared the most. He wiped sweat from his face and shook his head stubbornly. He could do it. He must do this, because this was theirs.

His parents' last gift for him.

A small wind chime made of glass. So small and fragile.

He broke it accidentally. He should have paid attention when he knocked over the bookshelf using his power.

The wind chime was never hanged because in the room he stayed, there was no window. It was like staying in a prison with four walls surrounding him, the feeling always made him feel so claustrophobic. He dreamt, sometimes, all the times, of the day he would get out of here and live in a house with windows to hang the small treasure of his. And he would be able to hear its sound, so clear in the wind just like he had always imagined it to be.

But how could his dream come true if the wind chime was already broken?

Clutching the small broken glasses, he desperately tried to mend them together. His small little fingers were cut, jabbed by smaller pieces and bleeding on the cold white floor. He didn't care. The pain was bearable, what mattered was this small chime.

The fragments laid still not showing any signs of restoration.

'Throw it away, you are hurting yourself. It's broken.'

That person said again.

'I can do it. I can fix it.'

The boy said but the words came out trembling even to his ears. He was denying the truth. Because it hurt to admit that he couldn't do anything about his little bell chime made out of glass anymore. It hurt just to admit that he was powerless to mend what was precious to him.

'Give up already.'

That person spoke again and this time he shrieked.

'Shut up!'

His control was slipping and he wasn't even awared that he was losing it. Blood dripped from his injured fingertips, distilling onto the ground followed by his small hiccups. He wouldn't cry, he didn't want to cry but his eyes were suddenly welling up and there was this pain inside his chest.

It hurt.

'I can find you a new one.'

The boy looked up from the cold white floor and found himself staring at a familiar face. His surroundings suddenly changed from the cold white room to a small messy apartment, which he knew well but he couldn't recall having been here before.

'I don't want a new one.'

The glass fragments were gone and his hands was no longer bleeding but the phantom of pain was there. The white hair boy said as he glared coldly at the person standing in front of him.

'Was it something important to you?'

'No.'

The lie came out. In front of him, the pale boy didn't want to show any weakness.

'Then why did you hold onto it? Look, you are hurt.'

It was true, they were bleeding once again and he could feel the blood trickling down, drop by drop.

'Because my mother and father gave me this. It was their last gift for me.'

He didn't lie.

'Where are they now?'

The other boy asked.

'I never saw them again. They left me.'

They never came back for him.

'Then why did you keep that?'

It was a reminder, something for him to keep hoping that they would come back one day. Still, the boy said nothing.

'Even when it hurt, you didn't want to let go?'

That was right, they wouldn't come back. They couldn't, not anymore.

He clenched his hands tighter. It was foolish to keep hoping for the impossible to happen. Even when the truth was presented before him, he just couldn't make himself to believe it.

'Then let me bear it with you.'

A warm hand touched his cold one and pried the fingers open. Gently, the other boy plucked out the shards on the injured palm and cut his own hand with them before the white hair boy could protest. Taking his pale hands in his newly bleeding one, the boy with spiky hair smiled.

'You don't have to endure this all by yourself anymore.'

Small noises escaped his lips and before he knew it, he was crying into the other boy's chest. Their hands were still bleeding but entertwined tightly together.

'...cel...'

'Accel...'

'Accelerator.'

Someone's voice was calling out for him, so warm and so familiar, pulling him back to the reality he lived in. Groggily, a pair of blood red eyes cracked open, only to be met by electric blue ones. Shifting his gaze around, he felt a wave of relief upon realizing that he was in a certain hero's apartment.

'You okay?'

His hand was touching the pale boy's shoulder, gently and his voice spoke with genuine concern.

That's right, the pale boy remembered, this was home.

Wordlessly, he tackled the dark hair boy to the bed and hugged him tightly with his hands. They weren't injured nor hurt. This was real.

'Uhm, Accel-san? Are you sick or something?'

'Shut up punk. Or I'll kill you.'

The pale boy inhaled the scent of the other boy as he snuggled a bit closer. Warm, so warm. A total contrast to the ever-presenting coldness in the institute.

Comforting.

'Accel-san?'

'Mm?'

'Is there anything that you want? I never had a chance to buy you anything right?'

'I don't want anything from you. This,' he pulled back a little to look at the other in the eyes, 'is enough.'

'Ah, not that. I mean something that caught your attention or something that you want to have.'

'...chime.'

'What is it?'

'A wind chime is fine.'

'Wind chime?'

'Got a problem with that?'

The other boy shook his head.

'Ah, no. It's just... it's strange. Not in a bad way though, that you'd want a wind chime as a gift from me.'

'It's not like it's for me. But I want to hang it here, on your window.'

'Hmm? Why?'

'I felt like it.'

'Man, you really are strange.'

The dark hair boy sat up with the pale boy still clinging to him. Circling his arms around the boy, he briefly wondered about how thin he was. It was almost unhealthy.

'Kamijou.'

The white boy called out.

'Huh?'

A kiss was pressed on the dark hair boy's lips. Soft and hesistant before the other pulled away, soft pink hue dusting his cheeks as he mumbled in a low tone.

'Thank you.'

Having been caught off guard, the boy was surprised, unsure of what to do. Sighing to himself, he leaned down to kiss the pale boy's cheek, a small smile ghosting over his handsome face.

'Don't mention it.'

* * *

Hiya, I did this in a whim but hopefully I can follow this until the end.


	2. 2: Toys (hopelessly, I'm-)

**Theme:** #2: Toys (~hopelessly, I'm-).

**Pairing**: Accelerator - Kamijou Touma.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine. The characters aren't.

**Summary:** He wonders if they would meet again.

* * *

Accelerator had a tendency to break things. Deliberately or unintentionally. That was why he didn't have any toy when he was little.

Nothing stayed with him for long. Everything broke so easily. From the toy car which a researcher brought him to a lost cat that he found while wandering outside the institute one day. The car was broken and the cat was hurt when he tried to use his power to reach it.

It didn't happen once.

Twice, thrice.

Too many times that he lost count.

The researchers who were in charge of him stopped bringing him toys after he had broken so many. It wasn't just the car but there were other things. A cheap teddy bear, a stuffed fox, a puzzle, etc, none was left undamaged.

'Ah, I broke something today' was what he used to say.

It wasn't a habit but habit was created by something that people do everyday. He broke things everyday too. Even when he grew up, that didn't change.

Instead of saying 'I broke something today', it turned into 'Heh, I killed today too'. What a dramatic evolution.

Usually, the victim was another level 5's clones. It happened every fortnight or so. Sometimes he had to kill more than once. The killing served the purpose of making him a level 6. He didn't mind but killing someone over and over again was such a bore. So he decided to be creative. Killing her by wrenching out her heart and watched it stopped beating, cutting her air pipe, smashing her using a six tons container, draining the blood out from her body, each time he killed her, each time she died a different way.

And he watched it.

He watched as life slipped away from her, as the light in the girl's eyes faded away into nothingness. He watched for that girl to meet her fate and die, over and over. At first, he kept track of her serial number. As time passed, it didn't matter anymore.

He would ended up killing her anyway.

It proved his talent in taking life away, breaking things, hurting people and showed that he was no more than the worst type of scum in this city.

He wondered if he had sunken too deep now.

'Grit your teeth well, Strongest One. My weakest attack... might shake you up a little!'

That was the first time someone ever said that to him. And the moment he saw the approaching fist, something inside him cracked.

On a windless night, August 20th. He was defeated by a boy whose surname was Kamijou.

It was also the first time he got beaten. And it really did hurt. His face was swollen for weeks and his pride was wounded for a long time.

( - now and then when he thought about it, that boy really did give him many first times. - )

Questions ran through his mind. How did that punk do it? Why was he so different from the others low level that he fought? How could he be defeated? What was he?

Still.

A part of him felt relief.

On a windless night, August 20th, the other boy's fist not only struck his face and brought him down from the position of the strongest but it also smashed something inside of him too.

'If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have met the brat', he told himself, 'If it hadn't been for him then there wouldn't have been the 'me' today.'

He thought about what happened after he met that boy, that self-declared hero that knocked him down with just his right hand. It it wasn't for Kamijou then he wouldn't have met the light of his life nor found his way back from the darkness that surrounded him. If it wasn't for him then he would still be stuck at one place, struggling for something meaningless.

Sometimes, he caught glimpse of the boy on the street. But he wasn't sure. Sometimes, he left Last Order with Yomikawa just to chase after a spiky head that resembled that boy. He never did found him in the end to his dismay. Maybe their paths were meant to not cross each other again. The thought was disappointing. Kamijou was someone too interesting. He piqued his interest greatly.

But.

To be honest, he didn't know what he would say nor how to act even if he was to run into the other boy again.

'Thank you' was something he couldn't bring himself to say. He wasn't so good with words, even if they were simple ones. He blamed it on Amata Kihara for turning him into this kind of man.

And then again, saying words of gratitude to someone who left his face swollen for week and wounded his pride was kind of weird.

'If we ever meet again, huh?'

Staring at the street, he saw countless faces but none belonged to that person He remembered someone's saying: The world is small, if you turn your back you don't know who you will meet. But this world is also big, turn your back once more and you may never meet again. He never had someone that he wanted to see again before so he didn't care much about some random quotes' meaning. But now that there was a certain hero who popped up in his life and disappeared without a trace, he couldn't help but thought about the possibilities.

It might be impossible.

It was a pity.

Just when he found someone who wouldn't break, someone who wasn't his toy to play with and to be crushed, that boy disappeared without a trace, leaving him his family name and a taste of his punch.

Slapping a hand over his head, he felt like a girl with a hopeless crush. The idea alone was absurd and he certainly was no girl. Although his body might be more feminine and slender than most boys his age due to his power, he was a boy and there was his birth certificate to prove that.

Ah, if their roads were not meant to cross again then so be it.

'Touma, Touma, I want to eat ice cream.'

'Right right.'

His eyes widened as he caught sight of a spiky head just across the street, next to a silver hair nun. Dark hair, summer school uniform and that voice.

Unmistakable.

A smirk crossed his face as a thought ran through his mind.

It was just ironic.

How fate worked.

* * *

Sleep deprivation made me write this at 3 in the morning.


	3. 3: Cellphone (a call from stranger)

**Theme:** #3 : Cellphone (~a call from stranger).

**Characters: ** Kamijou Touma, Accelerator (Ippou Tsukou).

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, the story is.

**Summary:** An unexpected phone call at 2 in the morning.

* * *

[=]

Modern technology brings great benefits. Computer enables human to gain faster access to information, household appliances makes a housewife life easier, transportation saves people's times and power. And then there's cellphone. Yes, cellphone, a wonder of modern technology in the form of a handheld device, used for communication, entertainment, recording and transmitting information, connecting to the greatest database on earth known as the Internet, etc. Basically, it is convenient in so many ways, Kamijou Touma admits. If it hadn't been for that small device then he wouldn't have been able to survive this far. Saving Index, saving this city twice, stopping villains, cellphone contributed to his achievement more than once.

Cellphone just makes his life easier.

Some times it brings him pleasant surprises too.

'Who the fuck is this? Do you know what time is it?!'

The person on the other end of the line grumbled as he cursed into the phone. The dark haired boy considered hanging up but then he chose to refrain from doing so. He was lonely and he needed to do something to distract himself so he decided to open his phone and dialed a random number on his call logs. Coincidentaly, that number belongs to the mysterious person that was always with Last Order. Judging from his rough voice and foul mouth, Kamijou got the impression that he wasn't the most friendliest of men. Or maybe it was because he was woken up at half past one in the morning, just because of the dark haired boy's call.

'Ah, it's half past one actually. Erm, I'm the one who was with Last Order two days ago. You are her acquaintance right?'

'Ahh, that gullible guy... Then why the fuck did you feel the need to call up on me at this time of the night?!

He put the phone away from his ear as the person on the other end of the line shrieked into the speaker. His voice is high, it was like that of a woman when he shrieked like that.

'I was wondering if you would like to... talk?'

Cautiously, he spoke into the phone and the other line fell silent. Kamijou actually thought that the other had hung up on him but then he suddenly growled and the spiky haired boy could hear something crashing from the other end.

'You. Fucking. Punk! You think I have time to have a little chitter-chatter with you in the middle of the night? You really want to die don't you?'

'Ah well, not really?'

'You fuc- Urg... Fine. '

That person let out a loud sigh and grumbled something intelligible.

'Fine? What do you-'

'Go ahead and talk. I'm listening punk.'

He growled into the speaker.

'Heh? Really? I thought-'

'Fucking talk before I put an end to this meaningless conversation.'

'Ah okay, uhm well... How is Last Order?'

'She's fine.'

'… how are you?'

He replied without a second thought.

'Fine.'

'You don't seem to be the friendly type don't you?'

He scratched his head while wrecking his brain out to come up with something less awkward to talk about. Something that didn't sound stupid.

'Said the fucktard who called me up at 2 in the morning.'

'But you weren't at sleep were you? Your voice wasn't like the voice of someone who had just got woken up. Couldn't sleep?'

He asked out of curious and the other was silent before grumbling in annoyance.

'… none of your business.'

'Geez, I'm just asking.'

It wasn't his fault if he was curious.

'…'

'Hey, are you still there? Heyyyy~'

'Nightmare. What about you? Feeling like talking at this time? Sounds like a shitty excuse to me.'

'Eh-? Ah... well... yeah, you got me. I couldn't sleep too but it wasn't because of nightmare or anything like that...'

'Lonely?'

He felt like the other was smirking but he made no remark about that, instead he chose to give that person the answer.

'Urg... I guess.'

'Hmmp.'

He seemed to be lost in thought while Kamijou was trying to think of what to say next.

'…'

'Feeling lonely once in a while is okay.'

'You think so?'

'I felt that way too. Just when I thought I got used to it, then I realized, it's better to have someone than being alone all the time.'

'!'

He was surprised. The other was... sympathising with him. Before he could say anything, the previous irritated tone was back.

'Why do I even bother telling you this shit? Anyway, you have someone like that too right? Like a friend, lover or something. Anyone who is available. You wouldn't have called me if you could talk to someone at this hour.'

'Oh, that. Hehe, I can't bother them with my problem right? I can't let my friends worry about me, they have enough troubles already... and erm, actually... I have never done this before, calling a stranger just to talk, you are the first one I've ever called... uhm... thank you.'

He laughed wholeheartedly into the speaker.

'So basically, I'm doing your friends a favor and putting up with you huh?'

'Hehe...'

'This is stupid. I'm hanging up.'

'W-wait... don't hang up just yet. I mean- look outside the window, the m-moon is beautiful tonight. Yeah, that's right, the moon is beautiful and you can see it clearly too.'

It was a blur of the moment and he really didn't want the other to hang up just yet. That was when he looked out the window and noticed how beautiful it was tonight. Shining brightly on the midnight sky, illuminated the dark with its unblemished light. It was truly a beautiful sight. A perfect excuse to keep their conversation going.

'What does that have to do with this?...', he could hear something rustled on the other end, then the other spoke up, 'you're right, the moon shines brightly tonight. It's rare to be able to see something like this every month here.'

'Right? So just a bit more. Talk to me, if it's okay?'

'…tch, how annoying. Five minutes more, and that is.'

'Yeah, it's more than enough for me-', then suddenly, a loud beeping noise interrupted him in mid sentence, 'Ah crap. My phone's out of battery... I guess I really have to hang up then.'

'Good.'

'Hey w-wait.'

'What now?'

'Can I call you again? You know, I wonder if you want to talk to someone about the nightmare-'

'No.'

'Why?'

'It's none of your business. You can't even take care of your problem and you expect me to tell you about my shit? Live your life shithead, I can take care of mine fine. It's not like I'm not used to it anyway.'

'Even so, I feel like I owe you, so if there is anything I can do then I'm willing to help.'

'Keh, I don't need help. Even if I do, it wouldn't be coming from you.'

'Fine, then I'll hang up now.'

'Get lost.'

'Right right... can you tell me your name?'

'That's not necessary. It's not like we will ever see each other again.'

'Hmm. You may be right. Ah crap. Gotta go. Bye!'

Click.

The call was disconnected before the person on the other line could say anything. The spiky haired boy felt a bit disappointed since in the end, he didn't have the chance to ask for the other's name. It was a short conversation and he didn't even see the other's face but somehow he seemed to be a good guy with a foul mouth and hot-temper.

'If we ever meet huh? It's not impossible afterall.'

Smiling to himself, Kamijou plugged in the charger of his phone before lying down on his futon.

That's right, tomorrow, maybe, he would meet that person.

What he didn't know was that he had already met him. It was only a matter of time before they see each other again.

In a certain apartment in Academy City, an albino was looking at the small device in his hand and a small smile appeared on his tired face.

'As if, shithead.'

[=]


	4. 4: Angels (wings stained with blood)

**Theme:** #4 : Angels (~wings stained with blood).

**Characters: ** Kamijou Touma, Accelerator (Ippou Tsukou), Yomikawa, Yoshikawa and little Last Order.

**Rating:** T.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, the story is.

**Summary:** You used to think that you were a monster, he proved you otherwise.

* * *

[=]

You are a monster, that was what you kept telling yourself and (probably) what the world thought of you. It was true so there was no need to sugar-coating it, you'd gotten used to being labeled as one over time.

The words just kept repeating itself each time you killed 'her'.

_You are a monster._

People whispered each time they recognized you on the street, standing out with white hair and red demonic eyes.

_You are a monster._

Someone screamed at you more than once before you shut out the sounds. Their lips moved as they charged toward you with murder intent. You silenced them forever.

Nonetheless, the words just kept repeating themselves, again and again inside of your head.

It was true so why did it hurt so much?

Even when your light, the little girl with short hair and sunny smile came into your life, even when you vowed to protect her with your cursed power, it wouldn't change the fact that you were a monster. A monster with something to protect was a monster no less. But if it meant your power was to protect that girl, to redeem for your sins in the past then you would do it even if it might cost you your life.

At least you could save someone who was dear to you.

One day.

One day when you thought, you though you had given up and accepted the fact of what you were a long time ago, then that boy, that intolerable boy came back and turned your world around with ease.

It was a coincidence. A total coincidence by someone's mistake (and by someone's you meant everyone's).

A coincidence which ended in him befriending you (after a fight that almost wrecked Yomikawa's apartment) much to everyone's delight and relief.

After that, he went home. You hoped to never see him again.

He showed up at the door one afternoon, much to your annoyance. Yomikawa told you to get used to it, Yoshikawa said you needed a friend, Last Order and the silver haired nun, Index, agreed that you two should get along. You frowned at him while he awkwardly looked away, scratching his chin nervously.

There was no way in hell.

But he visited you again, sometimes with the gluttonous nun, sometimes by himself. You were irritated at first because he was a pain in the ass, pestering you in a different way comparing to Last Order, asking questions and always expecting answers to every one of them, coaxing you to go out instead of lazing around in the apartment, and more importantly, he treated you as if you were his 'friend'. By the time the heat of summer had ended and you could feel the first snow of winter on your skin, his presence was already a part of your life.

You weren't awared of the relationship that you had until Yomikawa made a remark about how close the two of you were. And just when you were about to open your mouth and let out a protest, something hit you. At first it had started with you tolerating his presence but now, it was him keeping you company. You were so used to him being around that unconciously, your mind would drift to him on days that he wasn't able to visit or days that your work got in the way. You shook your head, just to get rid of this ridiculous thought. You didn't miss him or want to see him. It was merely a routine that was unconciously formed by his frequent visiting, nothing more. And you wanted to believe that it was natural for you to feel a bit hurt when you realized that he wasn't going to show up on a Saturday afternoon.

And the day after.

And the day after.

Five days passed without any sign of him. The two women acted like nothing was wrong and you almost asked Yoshikawa if there he showed up at school or had something happened to him. You refrained from doing so and managed to keep your mouth shut. You loathed him before and you certainly didn't need him now just to fill the emptiness that was eating inside of you.

That didn't explain why you muster up your courage, hacking into his highschool's database, just to find his address. Nimble fingers hovered over the keyboard before you ran them through your thick white hair in wonder.

What the hell were you doing?

Shakily, you shut the laptop and crawled to bed, searching for solace in the comforting hold of sleep.

Yomikawa made a remark about the bags under your eyes and your disheveled appearance the day after. Yoshikawa jokingly said you were propably having your "man period". Last Order was worried and she kept asking if you were sick.

'I'm fine,' was all you muttered before retreating back to your room.

It was easy to imagine the face they made when you didn't break anything.

Sunday. Everything was normal. You slept until six in the afternoon and woke up to found a note from Yoshikawa saying it was girls' night out so they would be home late. You crumbled the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash can. Dragging yourself out of bed, you sighed and opened the fridge to see if there was anything edible. There were leftovers from lunch and there was pizza. Just when you finished heating up your food, the doorbell rang. Grudgingly, you dragged yourself to the door, flipped the lock and swung the door open.

And he was there, standing firm and solid and breathing and looking at you in surprise.

'H-Hey, Accel.'

He stumbled over the words and you wanted to laugh. The one who should be stumbling was you, not him, and yet he stole that from you.

'What?'

You spat out and glared at him heatedly. He immediately stiffened up and shook his head.

'I came to see you. Uhm, no one's home right?'

You ran a hand through your disheveled hair and stepped aside to let him in. Things were awkward. You led him to the couch and mumbled something about getting him something to drink. He accepted the glass of water from you with a smile. Somehow, it irritated you.

'So, girls' night out?'

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

You snapped at him, a little harsher than you intended to. He winced and gave you the look of a kicked puppy which almost made you feel bad, almost.

'I just thought that I should visit you, since I haven't been able to for quite sometimes-'

He didn't look at you but chose to focus on his glass.

'Last Order bumped into Index yesterday and she said you looked down lately-

Unconciously, your hand tightened.

'I thought that maybe you were lonely without me around-'

It was meant as a joke, you knew, because there was a light tone of humor in his voice. And yet, something inside you snapped just from hearing his words.

'Do I look that pathetic to you?'

He immediately looked up at you, with blue eyes widened and confused.

'What?'

'Do I look like I need you around just to keep myself companied?! Do I look like I need your fucking sympathy?! It was Yomikawa who sent you to look after me wasn't it? Because she thinks I'm so much of a freak that nobody would come near me and I'm such a miserable kid without friends!-'

'Accel-'

He immediately lunged for you as you reached for the switch of your choker. The two of you struggled on the floor, with him trying to stop you from causing another havoc and you trying to break something. After two minutes, you gave up, simply because you were weaker than him. He had your wrists pinned above of your head and your waist was straddled by his body. Basically, you were stuck.

'So, what now? You got me Kamijou. What are you going to do? Gonna laugh at me now?'

Sighing, the dark haired boy put a hand over your mouth while he leaned closer, his breath tickling the skin on your face.

'Just shut up and listen to me for one second will you?'

He kept a firm grip on you to show his clear determination in making you hearing him out. You could do nothing except glaring at him half-heartedly and kept your objection to yourself.

'I'm not pitying you or anything, okay, I want to visit you since last week was examination week and I forgot about telling you beforehand. I thought that you might be lonely and I know you were bored to death just lazing around in this apartment the whole day without doing anything. I'm doing this because I care and I want to, you are my friend, so stop acting so damn paranoid.'

He paused to catch his breath, eyes never left yours red ones, and it made you felt like a deer caught in headlight. His words struck you deep and rattled your belief. He said he cared, he said he was your friend. Cautiously, he leaned down, close enough for your forehead to touch his. Breathing in, he continued but not looking at you this time.

'It was like, the more I got to know about you, the more I came to like you. We might have started off on the wrong foot but I know that we could be something other than enemies. You are not as bad as you made yourself to be.'

Your eyes widened. Did he really just said that?! Groaning, you pushed him off of you and slowly pulled yourself in a sitting position. He seemed to be sure that you wouldn't try anything, so he let go of your wrists and leaned back to give you space.

'What makes you think that I'm not a bad person?'

'Aside from the fact that you saved a little girl and a certain nun, living peacefully under a same roof with my PE teacher and her friend, and last but not least, not trying to kill me now, then I think I have seen enough to come to the conclusion.'

He said with a matter-of-fact tone and an amused smile grazed his lips as he held your gaze. You scowled, clearly annoyed.

'I killed people, need I remind you of that? And still, that doesn't explain why you like me or wanting to be my 'friend'.'

'But you did regret having done so, that was why you tried so hard to save the Misaka Network.'

'So what?! Just answer my goddamn question.'

'Erm, I like you?'

You froze upon hearing him said that. He nervously scratched his chin, he seemed to have made a habit of that, while avoiding your stare. Your eyes were so wide that you thought they were going to popped out from their sockets. He must have lost his mind.

'The fuck?!'

'I can't help it okay?', he exclaimed as he held his hands up deffensively, ' You are sarcatic, mean and grumpy but I enjoy spending time with you. I know you are not a girl but... there are things that I couldn't help but notice.'

'Like what?'

'Your smile. When you weren't smirking or giving me that sadistic grin. I think it's kinda... nice.'

He was being straight-forward again. Just blurting out what was on his mind without giving a damn about what it did to you. Your cheeks heated up and suddenly, you wanted to get out of here and just be away from him.

'I think you could be funny when you wanted to and that you cared for the people you loved in your own way, though you never said it.'

You mentally cursed yourself for blushing like a school girl in front of him. Him, the person you were supposed to hate of all people.

'Yomikawa said you had been through a lot and I don't blame you for how you are now. Deep down, you are not a bad person at all.'

Sincerely blue stared at you, holding your gaze and then, as if having noticed something, he let out a light chuckled. That peeked your curiousity.

'What?!'

'You know, now that I have a closer look, with that skin and hair and body, I could have mistaken you for something else... like, an angel.'

'There's no way I can be one, idiot, not with the sin I've committed', you grumbled unhappily but he laughed it off.

'Well, then we can call you the bloody angel. You can be an angel with blood stained wings. That sounds cool, right?'

'That's the stupidest thing ever. I'm not and can never be an angel.'

'Why not? Your power is classified as 'Angel-class'. Your hair is longer now and have you looked at yourself lately? You look so thin, maybe even thinner than Misaka, and she is a girl.'

He pointed out and you growled in your throat. Even when you were well aware that you had a body like a girl's, hearing him comparing you to one still irritated you.

'Say one more word about me being a girl and I'll turn you into a bloodless corpse.'

'Great, so you like angel more.'

'Shut up, you are annoying.'

'Yeah, and you like that, else I would be dead by now.'

You snorted and stood up. He raised an eyebrows curiously and you didn't bother looking at him, instead stalking toward the kitchen.

'In case you are wondering, this 'angel' hasn't eaten anything from last night and I think they left food in the fridge.'

'Alright. So, what do you want to do today?'

You turned around and threw him a smirk.

'The usual. Who win pays for pizza.'

Eleven o'clock.

Yomikawa, Yoshikawa and little Last Order came home, only to find two boys on the couch, sleeping with legs tangled and the game controllers forgotten on the ground. They were surprised beyond words but upon noticing a smile on your lips and how the brunet's arm wrapped around your waist, they immediately understood.

At least for once, everything was fine.

[=]

* * *

It's been a while :( I think inspiration is running from me these days.


End file.
